School Days
by Caty-Cross
Summary: Zack sat at his desk with his chin resting on his folded arms, staring ahead at something. Boyxboy love only read if you like! rated T tell me if it should be different!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay this story kinda wrote itself. I hope you like it :) watch out for the boyxboy loving :D Marluxia's my favourite teacher :P

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :)

* * *

Zack sat at his desk with his chin resting on his folded arms, staring ahead at something.

Aerith came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter Zack? You're being very quiet."

Zack looked up at her. She wore the regulation school uniform. White shirt with a black bow, black skirt and white socks with black shoes. Her brown hair was in its usual ponytail with a pink ribbon in it. Her huge blue eyes blinked at him. He looked back.

"I'm Cloud watching." He said with a cheeky grin.

Aerith followed his gaze to the blonde boy stood talking to a tall red head. She rolled her eyes. Zack was mad for his boyfriend Cloud. She had to admit though. Cloud did look very good in the uniform and glasses he wore.

The boy's uniform was much the same as the girls. A white shirt with a tie, trousers instead of a skirt and black shoes. Cloud also wore the sleeveless jumper that was an optional part of their uniform. It was a dark blue. He had glasses over his sparkling eyes which were the colour of waves on a tropical shore. His golden blonde hair was stuck in its usual spikes.

He pulled his glasses off and put them in their box, laughing and talking to his best friend Reno. Reno had his shirt untucked and unbuttoned save for the middle button. He wore a black t-shirt underneath it like Zack did and he had long red hair which was styled in soft spikes on top and then was back in a long thin ponytail. The tattoo's under his eyes were red and accentuated his bright green, emerald eyes.

Aerith grinned at Zack before ruffling his long black hair and walking off to find her girlfriends.

Zack sighed. He could sit and stare at Cloud all day. But he knew something that was better than staring at Cloud.

He pushed his chair out and walked over to Cloud and Reno. He slipped an arm around Cloud's slender waist and pulled him into a kiss. There, that was better than staring at him.

Cloud smiled his melted sunshine smile and leaned into Zack's arms.

"What've you been doing?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud watching." Zack answered innocently. Reno chuckled.

"Oh really?" Cloud raised one eyebrow. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah, there was one really gorgeous Cloud that I just had to catch."

Cloud smiled and tightened his arms around Zack.

"Well, you did catch it."

Reno placed his hands behind his head.

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds to bask in each other's company; I'd better go before Miss Larxene blows her top at me again yo!" he said striding to the door.

"Okay Reno, see you later." Cloud called. They watched him walk away.

"Did you see how he held his right arm?" Cloud asked Zack.

"Yeah, d'you think…" Zack started.

"Yeah, his mum got him again last night. I heard as I walked past, I think she got Axel too."

Cloud hated Reno's mother. She would spend all their money on booze, get drunk and lay into her sons. Reno took it, he was used to it. She'd been like that since he was five, when their father left. Then he'd come back, she'd got pregnant with Axel and when he was born, their father had left again. Now Reno did everything he could to save his little brother. Reno was seventeen and Axel was eleven. Reno couldn't wait for his eighteenth birthday. Because then he could leave and take Axel with him.

The classroom door opened again and in walked Tifa. She wore black boots with her uniform and had the tank top on. She caught sight of Zack and Cloud and bounced over.

"Hey guys! I just seen Reno, sounds like he's in trouble with Miss Larxene again!" she said, hugging Cloud and then Zack. Her smile and voice dropped a few levels. "And it looked like he'd been roughed up again."

"Yeah he has been."

Tifa frowned.

"That bitch, bet she got Axel too!" she said punching one hand into the palm of the other. A crunching sound, like paper being crushed, came from her hand.

"Oh yeah," she unfolded the piece of, rather crumpled, paper and handed it to Cloud. "Exam timetable, was told to give you one."

Cloud looked at the timetable. Zack put an arm around his boyfriend's neck and looked over Cloud's shoulder.

They were silent for a time.

"Crap… is that timetable right?" Zack asked.

"Of course it is!" Tifa protested her hands on her hips.

"You'd better get studying." Cloud said.

Across the town was Twilight Primary School. Their uniform was the same as Twilight High's except it was light blue and white plaid instead of black.

In a small classroom sat by the window was a boy with blonde hair like rays of the sun. His eyes were sapphires and his skin was like ivory. He was in the last year of the school and eleven years old.

He was sat at his desk with a book open in front of him. Silently he turned the page, enjoying the fantasy world of elves, dwarves, men and magic rings.

The classroom door burst open and in jumped a small boy who was identical in looks to the blonde only with brunette hair instead, and two taller boys one with long silver hair and one with a mane of bright red spikes.

"Roxas!!" the brunette yelled throwing his arms around Roxas' neck and hugging him from behind.

"Hey Sora, Riku, Axel" Roxas greeted them. Riku sat on the desk next to Roxas' and Axel placed himself on Roxas' desk.

"Still reading this book?" the red head asked flipping the pages with one hand.

"Yes I am." Roxas said pulling the book from Axel's hands with an adorable pout.

Sora sat on the desk next to Riku.

"So ready for the exams?" asked the silverette. Sora groaned and pulled a face.

"I hate exams." He said.

"Pfft exams whatever, I'll either pass or fail." Axel shrugged.

"But these determine which school you can go to! Surely you wanna get in to Twilight High!" Roxas exclaimed.

"I reckon we'll have a better chance of getting in cause our brothers are in." Axel said.

"I don't think it works that way Axel." Said Riku.

The door opened.

"Hey guys!" said a girl with red hair, trailing behind her with a sketchpad under her arm was another girl with white-blonde hair.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora called.

"Hey Namine." Said Roxas.

"Hello." Namine greeted them in a quiet voice.

Kairi sat on the chair by Riku's desk and Namine sat next to her.

"So, ready for exams yet?" Kairi asked.

Sora groaned again and dropped his head into his hands. Kairi tilted her head quizzically at Riku.

"He's worried about the exams." Riku explained. Kairi nodded understandingly.

"They are very important," Namine said. "They determine which high school's you can apply for."

Sora groaned even louder and buried his face in Riku's shoulder. Riku patted his back, trying not to giggle.

The door burst open again and a whirlwind entered followed by Zexion who had an armful of books. The whirlwind came to a halt in front of Axel and yelled,

"AXEL!! Mister Haylen's looking for you."

Axel blinked at their friend.

"Woah Demyx, d'ya have to shout?" he asked the dirty-blonde boy.

"Demyx is Demyx and he always shouts." Said Zexion in his quiet voice flicking his lilac hair out of his eye. It simply flopped back over his right eye, concealing it.

"Quit talking about me like I'm not here!!" Demyx yelled, he grabbed Axel's arm and hauled him up. Axel hissed in pain and Demyx let go immediately. The friends were all silent, watching the red head. His fist was clenched and a frown was deepening on his face. After a minute or two he took a deep breath and let the tension dissipate.

"Mister Haylen right?" He asked Demyx.

"Yeah." Demyx confirmed, biting his bottom lip as he did. Axel grinned and ruffled Demyx's mohawk/mullet hairstyle before walking out the classroom.

Demyx sighed and collapsed into the chair in front of Roxas' desk.

"Wow I thought he was really angry for a second there." He said dropping his head into his folded arms.

"Yeah, he must have had a bad time of it last night." Riku said.

"I hate his mum, she has no right to do this!" Kairi said virtually exploding with anger.

Roxas nodded. It was known among their friends that Axel's mother would beat Axel and his older brother Reno. Axel had even once come to school with a broken arm and said it was from falling down the stairs. Roxas knew that Reno got it just as bad despite him being seventeen.

Zexion sighed sadly. Then he reached into his pocket.

"Hey guys, sorry to add to the gloom but I got our exam timetable here." He said passing the neatly folded piece of paper to Roxas.

They all crowded around Roxas and peered at the timetable.

"Oh my GOD!! This SUCKS!!!" Sora yelled, throwing his arms into the air and slumping into a chair.

"Hmmm that's fine Sor you just gotta study some more." Riku said.

"I'm with Sora, it sucks!" Kairi stated flinging herself into a chair beside Sora.

"Well how about we get together tonight and study." Zexion suggested.

Silence greeted that statement until the bell rang shrill and loud through the corridors.

Zack stared at the last question he had to do before he was finished with his work. One last question then the bell would ring and then they could all go home. He tapped his pencil on his head. He really didn't get it. He reread the question. Nope not ringing any bells.

He was sure Mister Marluxia, their biology teacher, hadn't said anything about this. He thought back through the lesson. Oh wait, he did talk about it. Zack had been too busy staring at Cloud as he sucked on the end of his pencil. Damnit but Cloud had looked so hot! And Zack had completely missed that particular part of the lesson.

He groaned quietly and dropped his head on the table. His friend Leon, who sat next to him in this lesson, looked down at him with one eyebrow raised. His scar cut across his face harshly, making his cornflower-blue eyes appear soft and gentle. He brushed his chocolate brown hair out of his eyes and leaned down to whisper,

"Miss that part huh? To busy staring at Spiky?"

Zack nodded unhappily.

"Heeeey Leeoon," he whined quietly. "Can I copy? Pleeeaaase?!"

Leon rolled his eyes.

"Nope." He said turning away from the puppy dog eyes that Zack was turning on him.

"Oh come on!" Zack protested.

"Come on nothing! You're not copying!"

"Pleeeaaase!!"

Wham!

Both boys jumped as a thick biology text book was slammed down on the desk top. They looked up at their tall, pink haired teacher.

"Would you care to share your conversation with the rest of the class?" Marluxia asked with a smile that suggested severe bodily harm to any who dared to interrupt the silence. Zack gulped and Leon looked at him in annoyance.

"Well?" Marluxia prompted.

"Eeerrm…" Zack started. But he was saved by the ringing of the bell which signalled the end of the day.

"Saved by the bell, eh boys?" Marluxia said before turning to face the whole class. "For homework you will read chapter six in the textbook and answer the questions, I will know if you cheat and you will be severely punished, you may go."

Zack shoved his stuff into his bag and joined the rush of people heading to the door.

"Wow I thought you two were so busted yo!" said Reno as he caught up with him.

"So did I! Marly's way scary!" said Zack, using the nickname they had for their favourite teacher.

"Next time Zack, actually pay attention instead of staring at Spiky." Leon chastised his best friend.

"Who's staring at me?" Cloud had caught up with them, his wide eyes looking from one friend to another inquisitively.

"Zack is staring at you rather than listening in class." Leon explained. Cloud looked up at his boyfriend.

"Really? Is that what you were in trouble for? Let me guess you missed something cause you were staring at me and Leon wouldn't let you copy?"

"Isn't it usually that?" Tifa said appearing at Reno's side. Aerith appeared at Zack's, smiling knowingly.

"Aww come on guys! You make it sound like all I do is stare at Cloudy!" Zack protested as they walked out the front doors.

"But it is Zack!" Aerith laughed. Everyone laughed and even Zack cracked a reluctant grin. They crossed the yard, waving occasionally at other friends.

They were all just laughing at something Zack said when Reno gasped with pleasure. He started towards the school gates with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Cloud smiled gently when he saw who was waiting.

A tall, well-built man was there. He wore a black suit and was wearing sunglasses. The most obvious feature, however, was that he was bald. The man's name was Rude and he was only two years older than them. He had left school when they were in fourth year.

Reno drew level with him and they could see him greet his friend. Rude was another one of the few people Reno let into his 'screwed up' life. Rude laughed at something the red head said and ruffled his soft spikes.

"Waiting for him again huh?" Tifa said with her hands on her hips. "This has gotta be more than friendship!"

"Can a guy not have a best friend who likes to meet him after school in your eyes?" Leon asked looking sideways at her.

"Come on does _that_ look like just friendship?" she said gesturing towards the pair. Reno was leaning very close towards Rude and Rude very nearly had his hand on Reno's hip.

"Okay okay so they're close," Leon said, Tifa gave him an incredulous look. "Okay very, very close." He amended.

They laughed and then Tifa and Aerith reluctantly took another path to go further into town to their homes and Cloud, Zack and Leon caught up with Reno and Rude.

"Hey there big guy!" Zack said slapping Rude on the back. "How go's it in the world of work?"

"Very well thank you Zack, and how's it in the world of easygoing school?" Rude replied as he and Reno took a step back from each other.

"Easygoing!?!?" Zack yelled. "Easy?? We have exams like next week! And I have almost all the teachers on my back about my stupid homework!"

Cloud knocked him on the head.

"Well if you did your homework on time they wouldn't _be_on your back!"

Zack pouted at the blonde.

"S'not just me! Reno never does his on time either!"

"Oh thanks Zack! Just tell the world why don't you! Anyways I do it a helluva lot more often than you do, yo!" Reno countered. Rude laughed and ruffled his red hair again.

"Whatever hedgehog, I believe you!"

"Gah suddup! We gotta go get the brothers yo!" Reno protested walking down the road towards Twilight primary.

They walked to the smaller school tossing witty banter and clever comments back and forth. Cloud was pushed against a brick wall and kissed senseless for one comment about Zack. He came away from it feeling a little light-headed and he swore his lips were swollen.

It took them about fifteen minutes to get to their younger sibling's school. When they reached the gates they saw them sat on a bench laughing. Axel spotted Reno and then called attention to the older boys waiting for them.

Axel ran over to Reno and grinned up at him. Reno grinned back the exact identical grin and ruffled Axel's red mane.

"Did'ya have a good day yo?" Reno asked his brother.

"Yeah it was okay, got into a little trouble with Mister Haylen, I forgot to do the homework he set."

Reno frowned.

"I thought you did it yesterday?" he asked. Axel bit his lip and looked down.

"Well I thought I did but…" he self-consciously rubbed his sore arm. There was silence, no one knew what to say.

"Hey Cloud!"

Cloud looked up to see his twin brothers, Roxas and Sora, approaching. He pulled them into a hug when they were close enough and then held them at arm's length to look at them.

"Hey you guys okay? How is it at school? And with Mrs Cross?" he asked them.

Roxas and Sora didn't live with Cloud. As their mother had died when Cloud was eleven and the twins were five, they had gone to a foster mother called Mrs Arabella Cross. When Cloud was fourteen he had moved back to his childhood home. The twins however, had to stay with Mrs Cross until they were old enough to leave or until Cloud turned eighteen and could legally take custody of them.

"Everything's great Cloud! School's fine. We got exams coming up though," Roxas said, Sora groaned at the mention of exams. "And we're fine at Mrs Cross'."

"Leeeooon!!" A whirlwind flew past them and attached itself to Leon's waist. "You've been aaaages!! I thought you'd forgotten me!!"

Demyx clung to his brother. Leon chuckled at his over-dramatics.

"We haven't been that long, Demy!"

"You haaave! I thought the world would end before you got here!"

Leon sighed and then noticed something was missing.

"Demy, did you get your guitar?"

Demyx gasped then dashed back to the bench. He jogged back to them with a sheepish grin on his face, clutching a guitar in a soft case.

"Sorry Leo, thanks for reminding me."

Leon shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I don't know about you guys but I could murder a shake!" Zack said leaning his chin on Cloud's shoulder.

Demyx, Sora, Roxas and Axel cheered.

They were crammed into a booth in a little café in the shopping centre. Zack was against the wall with Cloud leaning on him, next to Cloud was Reno and Rude. Leon was opposite Zack and Demyx was next to him with the twins and then Axel on the outside.

The café was currently full of students, some were laughing with friends, some had their work open on a table and some were sat on their own enjoying a smoothie or milkshake.

Cloud nestled closer to Zack's warm chest. He took a sip of his banana milkshake and then closed his eyes as he listened to Demyx tell Leon about his guitar lesson, the twins talking animatedly to Axel, Reno and Rude talking about Rude's job and Zack's gentle breathing. He sincerely wished they could stay like that forever. Not worrying about the empty home that awaited him or the broken home that his friends feared . Just being happy in each other's company.

He felt Zack's lips ghost over his cheek.

"Falling asleep baby?" he whispered in his ear.

Cloud smiled up at him.

"You know, if I were to die, right now, then I'd die happy."

Zack raised an eyebrow. He leaned down until his lips were brushing Cloud's.

"I wouldn't let you die." He said his lips forming the words against Cloud's mouth. Then he closed the miniscule gap and captured Cloud in a soft, chaste kiss.

"Well, see you tomorrow yo." Reno said to Cloud. Everyone else was home, Cloud lived furthest from the school. Cloud gave his best friend a hug. He could feel him trembling and yet tense. Cloud pulled away and smiled at him and Axel.

"You'll be okay." He said before turning with a wave and walking down the street.

Reno sighed almost silently and turned to face the front door of his home. If you could call it a home. The paint on the door was peeling and the bricks themselves looked dirtier than any of the other houses. But what made it simply somewhere they lived as opposed to a home was that they weren't safe there. Their mother was inside.

Axel grabbed Reno's hand, something he wouldn't do when around his friends. He needed the reassurance that Reno was there.

"Let's go." Reno said and they reluctantly walked up the drive to the door. Reno cautiously twisted the door handle.

"Remember Axel, if she looks bad, then go to your room and lock the door okay?" Reno reminded him. Axel nodded. He knew what to do.

The door swung open. The hall was dark. They took a careful step inside, Reno letting the door swing shut behind him.

"Okay Axel, it looks like she's not…" Reno began. He stopped when Axel's eyes widened. He looked around behind himself. Just in time to receive a stinging slap across the face. The force of the blow snapped his head to one side. His eyes were squeezed shut and his fists were clenched to stop himself from crying out. Axel stared up at his brother, he blinked when a drop of hot, thick, crimson liquid dropped on his upturned cheek. Blood. Reno was bleeding. Their mother had torn the skin on his cheek with her long red nails.

Reno whispered to Axel.

"Go…go."

Axel looked terrified. He swallowed shakily. Then he rushed past Reno and to the staircase. He felt his mother's nails bite into his wrist, leaving little, red, crescent moons on his white skin. He smelt the alcoholic reek that emanated from her. He saw her bleached blonde hair and dark eyes clouded with anger. Then her hand was snatched away and he ran up the stairs with his bag beating a rhythm against his back, hot tears running down his cheeks and his hands over his ears to erase the banging and crashing from downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey chapter two is finally here :D please enjoy!

Disclaimer: i don't own anything of course :D

* * *

"And then Mister Vexen said, 'Mister Fair would you kindly refrain from mixing unknown chemicals as I'm sure we would all like to keep our eyebrows'!!" Tifa cracked up as soon as she finished the story. Cloud was bent over double laughing and Leon was leaning on Zack to keep himself from falling over. Aerith was giggling with her hand covering her mouth.

"What's the joke yo?" came Reno's voice from behind Cloud. Zack and Tifa fell silent, their smiles slipped. Aerith and Leon caught sight of Reno as well. Cloud turned his smile still broad.

He stopped when he saw Reno's face. He had three parallel scars running across his right cheek that weren't there yesterday. Cloud could also see, under the turned up collar of his shirt, a bandage covering his neck.

"Oh Reno." He said as he stepped forward to pull the red head into a hug. When he wrapped his arms around Reno's waist however, the red head jumped and hissed in pain. Cloud stepped back, looking shocked.

"Reno?" Aerith asked taking a step towards him.

Reno ran a hand through his hair and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Cloud, that's a sore spot at the moment."

"You don't have to apologise to me, Reno!"

"Don't _you_ apologise!"

"Why don't you go tell the authorities?!"

"You shouldn't have to deal with this! It's criminal!"

"What about Axel?!"

They all spoke at once, people walking down the corridor turned to stare at them.

"Shhh keep your voices down yo," Reno cautioned. He didn't want anyone else to know his home situation. "Axel is fine, he locked himself in his bedroom and I'm eighteen tomorrow, I'll be moving right out of that house with him so there's no point in telling anyone anymore."

"No point?" Tifa exclaimed at the same time as Cloud asked,

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know, we'll find somewhere. Maybe stay in a hostel or something yo. At least until I find an apartment to rent or something."

They stared at him incredulously.

"But, it could take years to find an apartment! Are you gonna drag Axel around that whole time?!" Cloud asked gesturing with his hands and looking desperately at Reno.

"Well it's a helluva lot better than leaving him in that house isn't it!" Reno yelled at the blonde. Cloud physically flinched and took a step back, right into Zack's arms.

"Hey, c'mon man we're all worried about you no need to snap at Cloud." Zack frowned at Reno. Reno sighed and brushed his hair out of his face. He looked so tired and fed up. Cloud bit his lip.

"I'm sorry guys, I just…I'm so worried that I'm gonna mess things up yo." He said averting his gaze. Cloud stared at his best friend. He wished there was a way he could help him. Maybe find him a place to stay. A place…

"RENO!!" He exclaimed suddenly jumping out of Zack's arms and looking up at Reno with shining eyes. Reno looked at him with a startled expression and Zack still had his arms out.

"You could stay with me!" Cloud said looking as though this was the best idea ever. Reno blinked at him.

"C'mon I live far enough away from her!" Cloud reasoned.

"I dunno Cloud, I wouldn't wanna intrude or anything." Reno said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You won't be intruding! This would kill two birds with one stone! You and Axel would have a safe place to call home and I won't be alone anymore!" As Cloud had his back to Zack, he didn't see his frown when he said 'alone'. But Aerith did.

"Are you sure?" Reno asked.

"Well it's a helluva lot better than leaving Axel in that house isn't it!" Cloud used Reno's own argument to solidify his. Reno smiled at him.

"Okay I get it, we'll come live with you but I'm getting a job and paying rent yo?"

"You don't need to my parents left enough money to…" but he stopped at Reno's determined glare. "Okay whatever." He grinned and hugged Reno. Reno flinched but let Cloud hug him. He saw, over the top of Cloud's blonde spikes, a frown on Zack's face. He raised a questioning eyebrow but Zack simply shook his head and looked away.

Aerith found Zack sitting on a desk in their classroom. The bell had just rung for lunch and the quiet brunette had noticed that Zack wasn't with them. Amazingly no one else had noticed. They were all too wrapped up in plans for Reno's birthday and move. She had seen the frown Zack had had on before and knew something was up.

The afternoon sun cast bright highlights in Zack's black hair as he stared out the window despondently. Aerith walked silently to him, marvelling at just how beautiful he could look sometimes.

"Hey Aer." Zack said not even needing to turn and look to know it was her.

"Hey," she said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I noticed you were missing from the group."

Zack turned to look at her, his sky-blue eyes uncharacteristically hard.

"You're the only one who did though, right?"

Aerith didn't answer. She couldn't, because the answer wasn't the one Zack wanted. Zack gave a cold 'ha' of laughter before turning back to the window.

Aerith knew now what it was that was upsetting him. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Heey, Cloud's just happy to have Reno moving in with him, happy to have his best friend safe and a full house."

Zack was silent. Aerith heard him swallow and knew he was fighting down tears.

"Why…why didn't he tell me he felt alone?" he stammered, still staring resolutely out of the window. Aerith wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Because, knowing Cloud, he wouldn't want you to worry. You know what he's like!"

"I would have moved in with him if he'd asked, if he'd dropped one hint about it!" Zack threw his arms in the air.

"I know and Cloud probably does too. But he's not thinking of himself right now, he's thinking of Reno and Axel."

Zack sighed heavily. He leaned his head back against Aerith's.

"You're right, I'm being selfish right now aren't I? Reno has no other place to go and I'm sat here complaining that it's him and not me moving in with Cloud. Guess that makes me the bad guy in this situation!"

Aerith opened her mouth to speak when the classroom door burst open and their group of friends stood in the doorway.

"THERE you are Zack! I…" Cloud stopped short when he saw Aerith with her arms around Zack and their heads together. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly.

Zack heard Tifa's gasp, Leon's "Uh oh." And Reno's mumbled "Shit!"

Zack and Aerith leaped apart as if they had been caught in the act. That just seemed to confirm things in Cloud's eyes. His aquamarine orbs began to spill over with tears. His mouth twisted and his fists clenched. He gave one sob that broke Zack's heart and punched the doorframe before turning and running off down the corridor.

Zack was frozen in place. His mind was temporarily blank. He could only stare at the place where his boyfriend had been only moments ago. He was snapped, rather rudely, back to his senses when Reno yelled at him,

"Well go after him you dumbshit!!"

Zack shook his head and hurtled out the room. He thundered down the corridor calling out apologies when he crashed into people. He couldn't see Cloud anywhere. He looked desperately up and down the corridor. He caught sight of a flash of blonde hair to his left and with renewed hope he ran after it.

Only to discover, to his annoyance, that it was their maths teacher Mister Luxord. He was toying with a pack of cards in his hand and talking to Marluxia.

"Hello Fair, what's the rush?" Luxord asked in his British drawl.

"Have…have you seen Cloud?" he asked, panting. Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"Yes he was running down this corridor in the direction of the grounds, he didn't look too happy either, you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" the pink haired teacher asked.

Zack brightened. The grounds! He knew where Cloud was going. He started off down the corridor again calling out his thanks over his shoulder as he ran.

He eventually burst out into the bright, warm grounds. He scanned the field and the gardens, looking for one particular blonde. Sure enough, he spotted him sat in their usual spot. He hurried down the steps and ran across the yard, ducking a basketball as it went sailing past him.

"Watch yerself Fair!" a voice yelled. Zack grinned in its general direction and waved. He jogged onto the field and over to the old, solitary oak tree. He slowed as he approached Cloud. He took deep breaths to steady his pounding heart and calm himself.

"Hey chocobo." He said, letting Cloud know he was there. Cloud looked up in alarm, he was sat with his knees under his chin and his arms wrapped around them. Tear tracks glittered in the sun and fresh tears looked like jewels. It took Zack's breath away to see how beautiful Cloud was, even when he was crying.

Cloud frowned and buried his face in his arms.

"Go away." Came a muffled reply.

Zack's shoulders slumped. He sat down next to Cloud and put his mouth close to the blonde's ear.

"C'mon baby at least let me explain." He said. Cloud's whole body shook as he attempted to hold back a sob. Tentatively Zack slipped an arm around Cloud's waist and pulled him closer. Cloud stiffened.

"It was my fault, I got… a little selfish and Aerith was telling me things I should already know."

Cloud sniffed.

"That tells me nothing Fair." He said. Zack flinched at the cold way Cloud had said his last name.

"Okay I got a little… jealous? I guess. Of Reno. Because when you said that his moving in would make them safe and you wouldn't be alone anymore I thought that…that maybe, you didn't…" Zack didn't know how to finish that sentence.

Cloud looked up at him. He no longer looked angry, which was a good thing Zack told himself.

"You were…jealous of Reno? He's my best friend Zack no more and no less!" he said, his expression confused.

"I know that! I just felt like I'd missed something. I mean you said you were alone and I didn't even think about it!" Zack exclaimed. Cloud blinked at him for a couple of seconds then he smiled slightly.

"Oh Zack, you idiot. I love you! I'm not alone when I have that! I just meant, with regards to Reno moving in, that the house wouldn't be empty and I wouldn't wake up and come back to a silent house!" he leaned up and softly kissed Zack's mouth. Zack deepened the kiss and gently pushed Cloud down to the grass.

When they parted for oxygen Zack grinned mischievously at his blushing blonde.

"I could move in, and make that house even louder!"

Cloud smiled, leaning up for more.

"We'll discuss _that_ at a later time."

Cloud dug his house key out of his back pocket and jammed it into the keyhole. He opened the door and then stood aside for Reno and Axel to walk in. He closed the door firmly behind himself and followed them into the living room.

Reno looked around the cosy living room. Cloud still had photo's covering almost every surface. Photo's of his parents, of Roxas and Sora, of his friends, even an old one of Cloud and Reno when they were kids.

Axel thought it was odd being here when Roxas and Sora weren't.

"So," Cloud said as he walked into the living room. Reno sighed.

"I'll go now, Axel you stay here." Reno said dropping his school bag on the floor.

"Do…do you want me to come?" Cloud asked. Reno looked over at his best friend. Cloud looked so worried.

"No, if she is home I don't want you to get hurt, besides if you did get hurt then Zack might go on a rampage!" Reno grinned. Cloud smiled weakly in answer.

Reno slowly pushed open the front door of his 'home'. He looked around the dark hall with a trained eye. No sign of her, but he had long since learned that that didn't mean she wasn't here. He took a tentative step inside. He kept the door open as an escape.

"Mum?" he called. No sound at all. No television, no bottle's clinking, no drunken laughter. He cautiously peeked inside the living room. No, she wasn't home.

Even with this knowledge Reno didn't relax. She could be home any second. He hurried upstairs to Axel's room and began to pack anything and everything into his rucksack.

"Do you want a drink Axel?" Cloud asked from the kitchen.

"No thanks." Axel replied. He was sat on the sofa in the living room chewing on his bottom lip and twisting his shirt in his hands. He hated not knowing if Reno was okay.

"Hey."

Axel looked up in surprise. He hadn't heard Cloud leave the kitchen. He was stood in front of him with a kind smile on his face. Cloud crouched down and took Axel's hands to stop him from tearing his shirt.

"Reno'll be fine. If he hasn't come back yet that just means that he's getting your stuff right?"

Axel swallowed and then nodded. Cloud smiled at the young boy.

"Wanna help me make something to eat?" Cloud asked him.

"S sure." Axel agreed and then went with Cloud into the kitchen.

Reno came back to a house smelling of baking and chips with laughter and music coming from the kitchen.

"_This is what a home should be like."_ He thought. He dumped the bags in the hall and followed the sounds and smells to the kitchen. He grinned when he saw Axel laughing at an odd-shaped cookie. He had an apron on over his uniform that was obviously Cloud's as it was too big for him.

"Smells good guys!" Reno said over the music. Axel looked over at his brother.

"Reno!" he yelled. Cloud turned the music down. "I've been making cookies!"

"Awesome, do I get to eat one?" he asked, ruffling Axel's hair.

"Not till after dinner." Axel said putting his odd cookie back on the cooling rack.

"Did'ya get everything?" Cloud asked.

"Well I got our clothes, we'll just get everything else tomorrow yo." Reno said running a hand through his hair. Cloud nodded.

"Well you can put your stuff in the room next to mine and Axel's stuff can go in the twin's room for now."

"Okay." Reno walked out the room and took the bags upstairs.

He dropped Axel's stuff in the twin's room and then went down the hall to the spare room. He pushed open the door. It was a fairly plain room. It had a double bed, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers and a desk with a chair. The sheets on the bed had just been changed by the looks of things. Cloud had obviously been getting ready for them. Reno smiled and shook his head at Cloud.

He put the bags beside the bed and then sat down on it. He looked around. This would be his room starting tomorrow. Part of him was nervous about leaving, what if something went wrong? What if their mother found out where they had gone? Would he be putting Cloud in trouble too?

He sighed again and scratched at the bandage on his neck. His eyes landed on a photo in a frame sat on the desk. He walked over and picked it up. He laughed at the chaos of the picture.

He was in it, grinning cockily as always. Cloud was there, laughing, with Zack's arms around his waist and his chin on the blonde's head with his roguish in place. Leon was there and Tifa and Aerith, all laughing with their arms around each other. Reno remembered that day, they had gone to the park with Cloud's new camera and were fooling around as always. But this was a photo that truly caught that. Reno wished he could go back to a day like that. Where there was nothing to worry about apart from where lunch was coming from.

He put the photo back down. He suspected Cloud had put it there on purpose.

Reno fell asleep that night to the sound of his mother's cursing and things smashing. His brother was curled up beside him, too scared to sleep on his own. He fell asleep knowing that this was the last night they would be here.

* * *

The big day approaches! :D pleeeeaaaase review pretty pretty please :)


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is so fluffy i nearly drowned! Serves me right for listening to the instrumental titanic love theme! Why is that even on my laptop? Aaaaanyway the big day is here! Reno's birthday! Hope you like :D

Disclaimer: ....well i think we all get it now but here we go... I don't own anything!

* * *

Reno woke up that morning to a hug from Axel and a whispered 'Happy Birthday'. He was surprised when Axel presented him with a small bar of chocolate. He must have saved the money Reno gave him to buy it.

"Sorry it's not wrapped and it's not a very good present." Axel said looking down. Reno smiled.

"Hey, this is an awesome present, know why?"

Axel looked up and shook his head.

"Cause you bought it for me yo."

Axel giggled.

"You sound like a bad movie!" he said as he laughed. Reno laughed too.

"Thanks! Anyway come on, school and then we're moving!"

When he got to school he was jumped on by his friends, all calling happy birthday. He got presents from them all and walked to class wearing a huge '18 today!' badge that Zack made him wear. The day was a blur of laughing and jokes. Reno felt as though he took take anything on and win.

The day went by so fast that pretty soon he was walking up the driveway to his 'home' with Axel in tow. He had left all his presents, the badge and their school things at Cloud's house.

"One last time buddy." He said as he raised a hand to open the door. Axel nodded nervously.

"Will she be real angry? That we're going?" he asked.

"I don't know." Reno said and he pushed open the door.

The hall was deserted.

"Go get your stuff, lock the door as you do it yo." Reno instructed him. He followed Axel up the stairs and went into his own room. He grabbed the bag he had left and took all the things he had gathered over the years into it. There wasn't much of it.

When he had finished he hurried around to Axel's room. The younger red head was just walking out, looking around cautiously.

"Okay let's get you outta here yo." Reno said, he took Axel's hand and pulled him downstairs and to the front door, keeping an eye out for their mother as he did. They reached the front door and Reno was starting to feel a little elated. Big mistake.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Reno's eyes widened and he felt Axel grip his hand tighter.

He swallowed.

"We're leaving." He said, turning to face her. She had a bottle in her hand and whatever it was must have been strong because she couldn't stand up very well.

"Leaving? You can't leave." She slurred.

"I can, I'm eighteen today, it's my birthday. And I'm taking Axel with me."

She laughed drunkenly and scornfully.

"Where the hell're you gonna go? No one'll have you!"

Reno stared at her with a detached expression. When had she gotten so small? The scary mother of his childhood had shrunk. Or had he simply got taller and stronger. He could see now that she was nothing. She couldn't hurt him anymore.

"Just because your life got screwed, why did you have to try screw ours too?" he said in a voice that was hoarse and sad. Despite all she had done, he still wanted to love her. She was his mother.

"My life was ruined because of you! It's your fault things turned out this way!" she yelled at him, pointing a finger at him threateningly. Axel moved closer to Reno with a look of terror on his face.

Reno shook his head and smiled sadly and disbelievingly. He had been scared of this woman for seventeen years? She wasn't scary, she was pathetic.

Reno laughed quietly.

"I can't…I can't believe I spent so much time being scared of you. Mum…" he looked at her incredulously and gave another 'ha' of laughter, shaking his head.

"S stop it! Stop laughing!" Their mother stammered, trying to sound threatening. But the effect of her voice was to make Reno laugh harder. He laughed until tears ran down his face. Then his voice caught in the back of his throat and he sobbed. He shook for a minute in silence then took a deep breath and looked up at her again.

She was looking angry and confused. She was still clutching the bottle in her hand.

"We're leaving mum. Maybe if you'd loved us… more than you loved the bottle, maybe then…" he paused. "No it doesn't matter, dwelling on maybes is ridiculous. Goodbye mum."

Reno pulled a trembling Axel to the door.

"Don't you dare…Don't. You. Dare walk out that door!" she was furious and desperate.

Reno took the handle and twisted, pushing the door open. Axel looked up at his brother. His expression was dead. No emotion save for the stray tears rolling down his cheeks. Their mother screamed at them.

Axel looked back, his eyes were blurring. He saw their mother pull her arm back, the one with the bottle in hand. Axel's eyes widened. His mouth opened to yell to Reno. He took a deep breath ready to scream.

And Reno slammed the door shut. They heard the bottle hit the door and smash. They heard her scream like a wild animal.

Reno gave a shaky sigh. He felt the dark weight that he had been living under become a little lighter. He looked down at Axel. And he smiled through his tears.

"We're okay, she can't hurt us anymore yo."

"No…she can't."

Reno pushed open Cloud's front door. The hall was dark, there was no one around. He dropped his bag by the stairs and Axel did the same, then they walked into the living room. Reno flicked the light switch.

"SURPRISE!!" His friends yelled. They popped streamers and the brightly coloured paper flew all over the room.

Reno was stunned. The whole room had been covered in balloons, paper-chains, confetti and sparkly things. There was a cake on the little table and his cards and presents were sat with it. He blinked like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"I think we surprised him a little too much!" Zack grinned.

"Axel!"

Axel's grin widened when he saw Roxas and Sora were here. He hurried over to his friends.

"Wha? You…?" he gave a weak 'ha'. "Guys I… thanks."

Rude stepped forward. He looked down at Reno's surprised face.

"I don't have a real present for you, I couldn't actually think of anything. But I thought…you might like this." And he leaned down and captured Reno's lips with his own.

Reno's eyes got wider. And then he found himself melting into the kiss he had been waiting for. When Rude made to pull away Reno moaned and took a step forward. He put a hand on Rude's neck and pulled him back until their bodies were pressed together. Rude wrapped his arms around Reno's slim waist, pulling the red head onto his tiptoes.

"Ew." Axel said simply, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Kissing is ew." Sora agreed. Roxas nodded.

Cloud laughed.

"Kissing isn't ew! You'll do it when you're older!" he told them

"Will not!" the three eleven year olds protested.

"You will, when you find someone as beautiful and clever and adorable and kind as my chocobo." Zack said as he pulled Cloud to him and kissed him.

"Oh no wait, there is no one as good as you." Zack amended and he kissed the tip of Cloud's nose while the blonde laughed at him.

"AHHH!! SEE!" Tifa squealed and she punched Leon's arm. Leon groaned and clutched his bruised limb." I _told_ you it was more than friendship!!"

"Yeah, yeah you did." Leon said through clenched teeth.

Aerith gasped happily and put both hands to her mouth. She laughed and tears of joy ran down her face. Reno finally had someone who would truly love him.

When Reno and Rude finally pulled away from each other, they were panting and Reno was blushing slightly. Reno laughed as he leaned his forehead against Rude's, tears started in his eyes again.

"Looks like tonight is a night for tears yo." He said.

"You cry all you want baby, I'll still be here." Rude said tucking Reno's head beneath his chin and letting him cry onto his shoulder.

"You have…no idea how long I've waited… for someone to say that yo." Reno sobbed.

Tifa and Aerith nearly died on the spot at how sweet they were. They sighed simultaneously and Leon looked at them with one eyebrow raised.

"Can we have cake now?" Sora asked, breaking the moment with his usual tact and delicacy.

It had been a long night. Axel, Roxas and Sora had fallen asleep on the sofa together before the end of it. They had had to be carried upstairs by Reno, Cloud and Zack and then carefully put into their beds. Axel was, for the moment, on a mattress on the floor. Reno smiled as he tucked in his little brother. Axel looked peaceful when he slept. He had none of the tension and wariness.

Leon and the girls were sleeping on the sofa bed downstairs and Zack was going to share with Cloud.

Rude finished helping Cloud shift the table so they could get the bed out and then went upstairs to look for Reno. He found the red head lying on the bed in his room, fully clothed and fast asleep. He had his arm across his chest and his head was tilted to one side.

Rude smiled and walked in. He carefully led down beside him and stoked Reno's red hair from his face.

"It's been a long day for you huh?" he whispered. Reno murmured in his sleep. Then he frowned and gasped but didn't wake. Rude heard him whisper,

"No."

Rude gathered the red head to himself and hugged him tightly. Reno seemed to relax and fitted in Rude's arms like a jigsaw piece.

"It's okay, she won't hurt you anymore." Rude reassured him. Then he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.

* * *

Bleh the ending is.... oh well fluffy and sickly but i hoped you like it :D pleeeaaaase review :D


End file.
